Automantun-108
Basic info Name: Automantun-108 but prefers to go by Jack Alias: The Tin-man Age: 17 Gender: Male Appearance: '' Height: 7'9" Weight: 267 True form (doesn't let people see this very often) Illusion form (uses this in public and around others) imghttp://static.businessinsider.com/image/538f3a7f69bedd136fb5dd74/image.jpg[/img] Heroing form (uses when on the job, fighting crime) imghttp://orig02.deviantart.net/cac4/f/2015/136/7/2/image_by_rocketrobie2-d8tkm27.jpg[/img] Personality: Will mostly develop through RP but he will be a very fun loving and friendly person but not be very outgoing. Professional status: ''status: Hero Fraction : None Position: N/A Powers: Mutant level: : High Alpha class power list: Biological manipulation; Self-Augmentation ::: Power level: Alpha. ::: The ablity to augment his own body with various biological gadgetry by first absorbing metals in his body. ::: His main capability is being able to creat various structures on himself to help out with battle such as iron infused lower arms or super-conductive, limp tendrils. ::: Though this power could be very powerful it also has the draw back that in order for Jack to develop/ create some new part it would take him weeks or even months to do so and would be very dangerous for his own safety to try and make something up on the spot without any pre-existing knowledge. ::: He is able to make things quicker depending on his experience creating that part (such as often making claws or something) with the fastest time of creating something being ten minutes. ::: The only metals he can use are ones his body has digested and once used have to be casted away or re-digested. ::: As of right now his current augmentations are: *armoured plates consisting of an iron and copper alloy on his torso, legs, arms and head. *extendable prongs on the top of his wrists that can fire off concentrated electrical blasts (it's power ranges from the damage of a taser to a medium fire arm). * Electro-Kinesis; Electrical discharge ::: Power level: Beta. ::: The ability to generate near limitless electricity in arch to anything in range. ::: This ability doesn't often see the light of day as if completely utilized then it could end up killing someone and it is hard to control in huge amounts. Jack uses this power to energize his organic gadgetry but if used to his full potential it would likely incinerate his gadgets. Electro-Kinesis; Illusions ::: Power level: Beta. ::: The ability to create illusion via direct electrical interaction with other's minds. ::: Jack is capable of creating minor illusions of things that appear to any onlookers in his vicinity. This takes a somewhat conscious decision to make it work, so if he's asleep/ unconscious he will be unable to keep the illusions going ::: he cannot exaggerate things a whole lot (such as tricking someone a mouse is a dinosaur) but he is able to cloak himself in a illusion and up to two other people or another object. ::: This works by directly effecting senses at the nerves via a strong electrical field. history/ Bio: Jack, or as his was called upon birth, Automantun-108 was created in a military funded program to put the theories and ideas usually applied to a robot, to a organic being instead. There were many other Automantuns, each different in their own way but none quite as much as Automantun-108. Jack started his life off as just another drone like the others, doing testing, resting and eating but as he kept doing these things he began to gain a spark of intelligence and began questioning the various tests and why he did them. One day he finally decided that he wanted to rest more before taking more tests which brought him to the attention of his overseers. The scientist had him checked over from head to toe and once they found his spark of intelligence within his mind they were ecstatic but their military employers were not however. The military sent over a group of representatives when the scientists refused to put the creature down and these representatives walked straight into the creature's holding space and shot it before it had time to react... Or so they had thought. In reality they had shot a slab of concrete that had been set up in the room by a now crafty Automantun-108 whom had managed to develop his electro-kinetic powers into a way for him to create illusions to those around him. He managed to escape on that day and set off in the world to do something with his new found sentience. Automantun-108 soon adopted the name Jack in order to fit his new life style of living. He mostly stayed in a forest that he had come across and hunted for food there in order to survive while also breaking into the library of a nearby town and reading up on various things from biology to the Kardashians. Through reading various science textbooks and other sources he found a method that would allow him to use his unique anatomy to morph his form into stronger forms that allowed him different and varying capabilities though this took him months to achieve. useful notes: equipment: '' -A group photo of him and the scientists from where he was born ''others: Category:All Category:Characters Category:RocketRobie2